


Vulnerable

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [11]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just really love these two (a lot), sometimes perry just really really needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Paul realizes that sometimes Perry just needs a hug.





	Vulnerable

Perry let his gaze drop as he then wrapped his arms around Paul and buried his face in his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Paul asked as he rubbed Perry’s back gently.

“Nothing.” Perry mumbled into his chest.

“Is that a fact?” Paul said with a joking lit, but underneath there was a tender concern to his voice.

“Mmmm.”

“Come on,” he placed a kiss on top of Perry’s head, “let’s go sit down.” And then he lead him to the couch.

“You okay?” Paul asked after they positioned themselves on the couch. Paul nestled himself in the corner, laying longways, Perry snuggled up against him.

“Yeah.”

“Tired?” Paul asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go fishing tomorrow?”

“Mmmm, maybe.”

“I’m glad that case is over. I’m _beat_.” Paul let out a yawn to emphasize his statement.

“Me too.”

“You know,” Paul said after a few minutes, “I never would have guessed you got tired."

“What?” Perry asked surprised.

“Well,” Paul continued, “I just always seen the imitable Perry Mason in court. Always upholding justice. Never sleeping until all was right. I never really had seen you—until recently I mean— just, tired, I guess. You always seemed the type that was ready to fight another case as soon as the last one was done.”

“I need sleep the same as everyone, Paul.” He let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I know, I mean I just never really had _seen_  you need it.”

“Good, I guess I succeeded in looking composed and together,” Perry said matter-of-factly, “at my _worst_.” Perry chuckled.

“Feels like I’m special in being able to see you—,”

“Vulnerable?” Perry offered.

“Well, I mean, yeah, I guess.”

“You are.” Perry turned back slightly, stealing a quick kiss.

“I’m glad to hear.” Paul pulled him in closer.

“You know who else has had the distinction of seeing me without my courtroom front?” Perry asked after a few minutes.

“Oh gosh," Paul said with a tease, “let me think...hmmm… perhaps the charming Della Street?”

“You oughta be a detective, Mr. Drake.”

“I love Della.” Paul said quietly. “She’s just someone you can _talk_ to. At least, I know _I_ can.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“She really is one in a million.”

“One in ten million.” Perry added.

They laid there quietly for a few minutes, then Paul said, “I really do love you two.”

“Feeling is mutual, Mr. Drake.”

“You know what else I love?”

“Hmm?”

“That nice soft bed in your bedroom over there.”

“Then by all means,” Perry stood up and made a sweeping motion with his arms toward his bedroom. “After you.” He smiled coyly, cocking an eyebrow.

“That, my dear Perry, is not something you have to tell me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy (:


End file.
